


【mob垓】断骨

by noneintricacy



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Urine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneintricacy/pseuds/noneintricacy
Summary: 简简单单的gangbang故事
Relationships: 路人/天津垓
Kudos: 5





	【mob垓】断骨

空旷的废弃工厂中，天津垓的里衣湿了大半，散发出浓烈的腥臊气味，纯白的风衣被撕扯到几近破碎，松松垮垮地挂在腰间，垂至地面的部分和紧贴着潮湿水泥地的毛衣一样被蹭得发黑。

在几双粗糙人手的钳制下，天津垓的脊椎仍执拗地呈扭曲状挺立，他尽可能不去贴近地上那滩泛着细沫叫人无法忽视的温热液体。天津垓知道那是什么，从那几个男人嘲弄的语气中可以得知，从液体本身散发的气味也可以得知。

“认命吧，你跑不了的。”精心打理过的头发被男人当作稻草一般随意地扯起，被粗暴对待的发根传来阵阵刺痛，他痛得浑身一软，险些就倒进身下那滩尚还温热的尿液中，即使他先前就已经被淋过一身了。

他抬起眼，蹙眉看着这一切的罪魁祸首。蹲在一旁的男人似乎很受用他现在这副表情，泛红的眼角被疼痛逼出几滴咸涩的液体——男人自然是用他的舌头尝过了。残留在天津垓面颊上的微黏液体散发着难以言说的恶心气味。

忍受着异味和他不愿承认的被舌头滑过脸颊的奇异酥麻感，天津垓几乎是从牙缝中恶狠狠将话语挤出来：“你们都会后悔的。”

男人嗤笑出声，身旁的同伙也都发出低低的笑声。这目前状况而言算不上威胁的话倒有点将他激怒了，天津垓的脸被猛地摁进微凉的尿液中，这一下来得突然，即便他已经及时闭上了嘴，还是不可避免地尝到了混合着水泥气味的咸涩液体。登时他恶心到几乎反胃，面部却被迫紧紧贴合着地面，无法张嘴。

突然下身一凉，剪裁得体的外裤被几只手匆忙剥下，内裤也被小刀一样的东西割烂撕扯成无用的破布。粗糙陌生的手指在臀瓣上揉捏，带来触电般的酥麻不适，天津垓不由地缩起身，却又被那几只手拽了回去。拖拽过程中他的脸蹭上了并不平滑的水泥地，咸湿腥涩的尿液渗进了被细石碎末剐蹭出的细微的伤口，传来阵阵疼痛，一时间让他睁不开眼睛。

为首的人再次将他的头拽起，紧闭着眼，他看不到画面，只觉得眼前似乎暗了暗，难以散去的腥臊味道中突然冲进了一种类似汽油的气味。当他意识到不对时头已经开始发胀，半睁的眼看到的事物变得模糊，心脏砰砰地在胸腔中跳动，鼓动全身血管也一同发胀发热，一路攀升到面颊。

他不知道这种情况下自己的脸有没有变红，但可以知道的、要命的是，他竟然开始觉得那几只骚扰他的手是在抚慰他，连同上衣被划开时皮肤同冰凉的凶器接触也是，让人上瘾。他的意识开始游离，好像回到了空白一片的母体，只有被抚摸揉捏的酥麻快意能让他勉强找回实感。而身体被沾满粘稠液体的粗糙手指突然侵入也没有让他产生抗拒。

他本能地向往着快感，也不顾满地都是男人们先前排的尿了，瘫倒在腥臭的液体中任由尿液将身上所剩无几的白色布料染黄。双腿大开，逐渐松软的肠道主动迎合接连增加的手指的侵犯。

抚触和手指的抠挖带来的酥痒感引得人浑身战栗，天津垓朦胧中听到几声咔嚓，下意识抬眼就看到几部齐齐对着自己的手机，他脑内对此一时没有反应，也不知道自己面色潮红嘴边流着津液的画面已经被定格保存。他只觉得被抽出手指的后穴无限空虚，急切需要什么去填满。

他向后蹭了蹭，却蹭到远比手指要粗，更为炙热的东西。一瞬间酥麻和渴望从尾椎传至一片空白的大脑，他颤抖着主动抬起臀部。

背后的男人发出嗤笑，好像还说了些天津垓已经听不清的话。他对着紧实的臀瓣用力打了一巴掌，猛地挺进了翕动着淌着清液的肉穴。

这人的性器粗短，虽然勉强填了进来，可却也如同隔靴搔痒，更别说抽动几下就交代在里面了，意识模糊的zaia社长只觉得远远不够。

疲软滑出的性器又逞能似的在他股间磨了两下，从穴内带出的精液滴落在臀缝，将本就已因为药力泛红的身体衬得更为淫乱。

后穴的空虚没有持续太久，紧接着便又被更为粗大的性器填满，尚还算得上初经人事的甬道紧紧裹了上来。被填满的满足感与浑身被抚摸亲吻的麻痒就如同剪刀，将理智的封条剪碎，叫气球般不断膨胀的欲望之牢豁开个口子，所有情绪在这一刻被遗忘，只留下奔涌而出的本能，驱使着天津垓不断迎合着侵犯。

柔软发烫的东西贴上zaia社长染了尘土的唇，顶端分泌的透明液体被打着转糊在早已绯红的脸上，留下黏腻滞涩的触感。温热肮脏的手如钳子一般不容拒绝地捏开了天津垓本就使不上劲的下颚，腥膻的柱状物狠狠捅进口腔。天津垓并不懂得如何取悦对方，沉浸在如火舌般将人吞没的欲望中的他也无暇顾及这点小插曲，只是偶尔冲进松软喉头的动作会激得他一阵干呕，连带着浑身也打起哆嗦。娇嫩的口腔粘膜被反复摩擦的感觉并不好受，可吸入不明气体后浑身神经末梢敏感度被放大无数倍的天津垓满脑子只剩下对抚触和摩挲的渴望，即便是最普通的甚至让常人觉得酸涩的粘膜刮擦也只让他感到堪比性交的快意。他不由自主地吸舔着散发着腥臭的性器，将清洁不到位留下的包皮垢也一并卷走吞下，并不熟练的动作导致了牙齿与肉柱的磕碰，激得人生疼，身前的男人痛骂一声，抽出萎靡的性器，一拳砸向无暇防备的天津垓。

先前的血痕尚未消退，这便又新添了淤青，遭这么一下的天津垓咳嗽着吐出大口唾液，有不少从嘴边逸出，混进了脸颊上几近干涸的尿液。

那男人还骂了些什么，天津垓已经听不到了，嘴角的疼痛也变成情欲的辅料，他只能感觉到自己被翻了过来，手中被塞入了几根湿滑滚烫的性器，仰躺在满是冰凉尿液的地上，即便腥膻气味已经因为不再温热而减淡。他被抱着臀继续进入，先前被射进去的精液被打成了泡沫，随着男人大开大合的动作零星散落在腿间。天津垓自己的性器始终是半勃，在男人们毫无章法的操干中徐徐吐着清液。

他萎靡的性器自然也被“人性化”地照顾到了，沾了尿液泥水的靴底狠狠碾上了颤颤巍巍的阴茎，被和着脏水的尘土刮破的几处洇疼不已。却又被猛地碾到敏感点的舒爽穿插减淡，达成了一个微妙的平衡。

肉穴中不断传来令人蜷缩的快感，从尾椎直达脑髓，动作间带出的水丝甩到紧致的大腿上，前列腺被狠狠碾压的快意不断积累，层层叠叠攀附在曾傲然挺立的脊椎上。

紧接着，在到达极点时轰然塌陷。

那个举手投足永远透着端庄与志在必得的zaia社长，也只不过是个会在男人身下颤抖着射出精液的荡妇而已。

_

等药力散去时，那些人已经不在了。只留下浑身沾满污浊液体的zaia社长。

他重重地垂下了头。

the end


End file.
